I always knew mine was a special existence
by Aburg76
Summary: "I always knew mine was a special existence, but this is not what I meant" stolen from Deepground on the whims of a whimsical Goddess young Tskune Aono has always know that he was different to others. What happens when a certain Yokai Headmaster takes notice. read and find out. (undecided pairings)
1. Prologue

**Alright I have no idea what I was doing here but I hope you enjoy also please check my poll for the Tsviet of Steel I really need more voter thanks for your support**

**Also I have noticed that for almost all of my my cross overs I have forgotten to put a disclaimer well her it is I own nothing**

* * *

"_you found your fight more interesting because fewer and fewer are allowed to be made Tsviets. This weeds out the weaklings and ensures that only the strong ones, the ones who are worthy remain_" the Restrictor to Weiss the Immaculate Emperor in Deepground.

* * *

In the dark heart of deepground a roar was let lose. All of those within trembled for it was a roar of displeasure and it came from the most feared being in Deepground the one of the beings who's word is is absolute, a Restrictor.

"what do you mean it disappeared" the Restrictor roared in rage as he strangled the guard who was the unfortunate one to bring him displeasing news.

"my, My lord please I have no explanation Rosso's younger brother seemingly disappeared without a trace." the officer croaked in pain as the restrictor tightened his grip around the unfortunate officer's neck "please" he begged "just let me finish."

releanting to the officer's request the Restrictor threw the unfortunate Deepground SOLDIER into the nearest wall "your explanation better be good" the Restrictor hissed. His mask looking intimidating. "If I find out you are making excuses your existence will be very short indeed."

With the restrictors threat hanging in the air the Officer scrambled to his feet. "it was just as we had reported earlier several hours after his birth the area the infant was in experienced electronic failure something or someone had deliberately sabotaged the connection the Mako reactor."

"you believe the damage was deliberate" the Restrictor asked.

"yes, your lordship" the Officer bowed getting down on one of his knee's. "it hadn't been worn out or chewed but sliced."

"that is indeed disturbing" the Restrictor mused. "_who could have done that more importantly only president Shinra is left who knows or Deepgrounds existence or could perhaps Hojo have found out_" the ruthless restrictor mused as he motioned for the officer to continue. As the rest of the report was given the Restrictor found it more and more likely that it had been Hojo who was responsible. "_did he somehow find out about this project, __it would make sense since we did take the JENOVA cells since they were required to stabilise the subject._" underneath his mask the Restrictor frowned "_I don't know what he is trying getting in the way of SHINRA but the disappearance of the of the of Project Bahumat and Chaos will definitely displease the president. __Not to mention all those scientists who had worked for years on it though I guess seeing the looks on their faces will be something pleasing out of this ordeal._"

Recently the scientists of Deepground had discovered a second Chaos Materia but it was unstable and incomplete. They had theorised that they would be able to stabilise it if they had a medium that could channel it. It seemed however that the one most compatible for their purposes was Rosso on the Genetic level but the girl was to mentally unstable so they had used the genetic Donor that had been used for her birth. In their haste or lack of patience while the subject hadn't even developed into an embryo they injected the unstable Chaos materia into the subject.

At first it seemed as though it had worked and they had a normally developing child in the mako tanks. Then one of the scientists discovered that the Chaos materia was starting to dissolve the subject on a cellular level overwriting the genes and mutating them too fast, If this kept up they would lose not only the test subject but also the Chaos materia itself. One of the Scientists theorised that they could use the cells of another equally powerful being as a genetic donor or that they could use another Materia of the summoning nature to balance it out. In the end they agreed to do both. First they decided to use a Summon Materia essence and imbue it into the early developing Embryo for this one they used one of the more powerful summon the Bahumat Fury because they felt that they needed to take extreme measures. Next they had the President send from the Science labs pure Jenovas cells in witch they also injected into the subject.

Since then the subject had stabilised and had developed at a normal rate successfully assimilating all three of the foreign substances into its genome. The scans showed an unusual high amount of brain activity for someone of that age. The boy from the moment he had been fully developed infant so to speak had started to emit waves of power that generally caused those monitoring him to collapse and experience violent nightmares. This seemed to be a side effect of the boys powers and were regulated by his emotions as newborn that would have been difficult they decided to take matters into their own hands. The child was still held suspended in a mako tank but now the area around him in a hundred meter radius was isolated. Calculating the maximum reach of the power flares they had deduced that. And now four years into the project something like this had happened.

The Restrictor's frown deepened. "fine I guess I will let you go for now" he informed the officer "but I believe you will have to go Rosso of this" he ordered. Ever since Rosso had discovered that she would be getting to have a younger brother the blood thirsty Tsviet had been dying to meet him. Sending the Officer with bad news like this was sure to be a death sentence as the Restrictor could accurately calculate Rosso's reaction to this. To the Officer's credit he only swallowed once before responding with a salute before he departed. "hmm I wonder how big a mess me and my fellows will have to clean up Hopefully young Rosso won't have made too much of a mess" the Restrictor mused as he thought on how to explain this development to the president. Sighing to himself the Restrictor said "If I am going to have a bad day I suppose I should make the rest of Deepground's existence miserable as well." he stated before walking slowly in the direction the officer had left in. Today was going to be a little tiresome even for an absolute ruler of Deepground who's word was law like himself. "it is only fitting that I do" he added with a cruel chuckle as he walked off trying to salvage the fiasco that had just occurred.

* * *

Elsewhere a woman dressed in ornate white armour with Blonde hair held a red-headed boy with glowing blue eyes in one of her hands. Turning her gentle eyes onto the boy she gave a warm smile. "a child such as yourself would turn into a monster most foul if he was left in a place which is the darkest secret of SHINRA" she said cryptically in a kind motherly voice. "To assimilate the power of three titanic being two of whom are the most destructive in _this _world as well as to have my own forced upon after that is a sad fate indeed." She turned her perfect visage away from the child with an image of grief depicted on it "I guess in a sense it would make you mine as well, which is why I do this" she said placing the Child into a Mako Spring "the planet will place you somewhere safe away from this world for it has enough beings that seek to bring about its destruction and I will not have you used by any of them" she said as the Boy was engulfed in the Mako spring and Disappeared. Along her perfect visage a single tear rolled down her cheek "goodbye" she whispered softly and with great sadness before she too disappeared into the life stream.

* * *

**Nine months later**

Koji and Kasumi Aono were visiting an orphanage. Since Kasumi was barren and they were unable to have children but not letting hat deter her Kasumi had decided that they would adopt a child much to her husbands protest's "Kasumi dear raising a child is a lot of responsibility we would have to alter our work hours if we were to do something like this" were Koji's genuine protests.

Not hearing any of Kasumi had insisted with her husband finally relenting and giving in to her demands. As they were led around the orphanage Kasumi noticed one boy in particular who stood out from the rest. He had red hair and bright blue eyes and an unhealthy light skin. "mam who iis that boy in the corner alone" Kasumi asked the matron of the orphanage.

"Ah the one in the corner alone, that would be Tskune" the woman answered. "very bright child its just that"

"just what?" Koji asked suddenly taking interest.

"Tskune is a very bright child for his age to say the least" the Matron answered. "its just that he has a very mature for his age and that separates him from the other children here also his skin does not help."

"is he a foreigner" Kasumi asked.

"as far as we know he is not though his skin colour can lead to that deception. His facial features are the same or at least similar to ours. He did suddenly appear one day, the police found him alone and brought him here, we are unsure if he has any living family and he did not even know what his own name was so we decided to give him one" the head matron answered.

"is there anything else" Koji asked this time.

"well in the entire time heh as been here Tskune has yet to smile. Also he is rather cold in his personality but underneath that he is a kind boy" the Matron answered with a sad smile.

"is he up for adoption?" Kasumi asked.

Koji inwardly sighed "dear I love you more than the entire world but I figure you will be the death of me someday.

* * *

**Eleven years later.**

Tskune had just gotten of the bus which was driven by a shady man with strange sense of humour and he started to walk towards this academy his father had signed him up to. "I wish the old man would at least tell me before he did something like this" Tskune sighed. His adoptive father was well meaning and had in advance signed him up at the headmasters request. "_I always knew mine was a special existence_" there those words again popped into his head but they were true even in his earliest memory he knew that he was different to everyone being stronger, faster and overall better than them all. noticing very early on that this lead to his isolation Tskune the developed to hide this fact and to appear 'normal' to fit in. 'am I a human being' he would ask himself every time he was reminded between himself and them. "I guess I could never live a normal life" he sighed internally after all normal people don't cause others nightmares when they themselves are in a bad mood.

Walking up the eerie road to this yokai academy Tskune reasoned that most probably it would be like its namesake. "_well on the upside it would be easier to fit in here_" he thought with a chuckle as he surveyed what he presumed was the school it looked like a huanted mansion.

Suddenly there was a noise behind him and a girl with pink hair came speeding on a bicycle straight towards him. "look out coming through" she screamed.

Seeing how she was going to crash into the tree behind him Tskune decided to be charitable and help he sidestepping the bike he grabbed her by the collar and lifted her of her bike as it sped past and crashed into the tree. "my apologies" he said "please be more careful when you are enjoying yourself."

Girl's cheeks flushed "thank you I'm sorry for causing trouble the pink haired girl said before she leaned in close. Too close. "I'm sorry she said "I can't help it because I am a Vampire" then she latched onto his throat.

Tskune visibly scowled before wrenching her off him "please refrain from doing that I prefer it if people don't enter my personal space" he explained as the small bite appeared to disappear within seconds. "_great I guess she is a Vampire after that little stunt_" he thought "t_hough I did not sense any malicious intent so I guess she is okay._" he summarised before looking at the girl/vampire who had an apologetic expression on her attractive face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" she replied.

"because your a vampire right?" Tskune finished for her. "well since we have cleared that out let bygones be bygones and lets star afresh I am Tskune Aono" he held out his hand in a friendly manner.

Taking his hand the girl shook it "thank you I am Moka Akashiya" she said. "I am lonely around here could you please be my friend?" she asked.

"_what?_" Tskune thought dumbfounded. "_she is even more light headed than Kyoko. It thought it not possible._" "sure I guess" the crimson haired boy replied out of lack of anything else to say.

"nice to meet you Tskune, after the entrance ceremony I would like to talk to you some more, if that is okay with you" Moka asked sweetly.

"she is being genuine so I guess no harm can come from it" Tskune thought before answering "sure if that is what you would like."

* * *

Later he had headed to the headmasters Office as he was instructed. "_Most likely he will look relatively normal but will dress eerily and have a presence that will ring warning bells inside my head_" Tskune thought. As he was let into the headmasters office he was greeted by the site of a middle aged looking man wearing white ominous robes that hid his eyes in darkness and who had a very dangerous and powerful feel to him. "_I hate it when I am right_" Tskune internally groaned.

"greetings Tskune Aono" he said in a rather too friendly voice. "I welcome you to Yokai Academy as you could guess it is an academy for monsters to attend."

"yes you are right I have deduced that" Tskune answered politely to the best of his ability.

"I also believe you are wondering why you are here" the headmaster stated.

"that thought would have crossed my mind and I cannot deny it" Tskune answered.

"well I first took notice of you about three years ago" the Headmaster stated "when you gave everyone in the squared radius of a kilometre horrific nightmares and terrifying delusions, myself included."

"ah my apologise it was a lapse in self control" Tskune apologised remembering that day.

"no need to apologise it was something quite interesting in itself after all its not everyday that you discover a being as powerful as yourself" the Headmaster replied.

"excuse me?" Tskune asked a bit confused at the headmasters statement.

The headmaster in turn laughed before saying "ah don't mind for now it is not relevant by the way you really should get going I don't want to keep you from being late to your first class its several doors down on the fourth corridor"

"thank you" Tskune said courteously before leaving manners costed him nothing.

* * *

At his homeroom he went and found a seat and sat down not long after a woman who resembled a cat with the ears forming out of her hair arrived. "all right class although you already should know this this is a school for monsters" she declared in an upbeat tone. "then going to a poorly drawn diagram on the chalk board she gestured "humans now dominate the earth so we must learn to coexist peacefully with them to survive, for that reason you must at all times maintain your human forms."

"_well for me as long as anything that happened three years ago I should be able to look perfectly human_" Tskune thought before frowning "_though I didn't know what I looked like then only that my vision's edges were tinged red and that everything seemed to be smaller than what it really was_."

The teacher prattled on about the rules and coexistence before a brown haired boy who had the look and mannerisms of a delinquent interrupted her "why can't we just eat up those puny humans and molest the female ones" he said in an insufferable manner.

"well it looks like some here needs to be put behind bars at least or put down in general" Tskune noted in the boys appearance

"indecently all students and teachers here are monsters there are no humans here" the teacher answered maintaining her upbeat manner. "also since this academy is in a secret and scred world any humans who discover its existence will be sentenced to death" she cheerfully stated "or something she added on"

"_seriously can she at least take a death sentence seriously_" Tskune thought before there was a knock on the classroom door. Recognising the voice of the girl Tskune thought with a roll of his sapphire eyes "_oh great just great._"

"excuse me I got lost after the entrance ceremony" Moka apologised as she walked into the classroom.

"oh that's fine just take a seat" the teacher said.

Tskune's enhanced hearing picked up all of the excited whispers the male portion of the class made about Moka. "whoa I am just happy to be in the same class as such a cute gitl" one student said with others sharing similar sentiments.

Moka stopped in front of Tskune before recognising him "tskunes?" she said before leaping on him happily "Tskune we're in the same class" she yelled excitedly.

"can you please get off me remember that thing I said about personal space issues" Tskune asked but it was drowned out by the uproar from the male portion of the class demanding in outrage what his relation to her was. "_great just great I am already starting to feel my self restraint slipping and it hasn't even been the first lunch break, __how am I supposed to manage the year if I cannot even restrain myself during the first day_" Tskune thought bitterly.

At lunch Moka irritatingly insisted on holinding him by his arm as she waltzed around the school. Tskune could feel the daggers being glared into his back and he somewhat desired them to attack as he needed a release for his frustration. "Moka remember what I said about touching me" he asked.

"oh I am sorry Tskune I was so happy that I totally forgot" Moka apologised and let go of him.

Though it did not lesson the glares or killing intent he was feeling for Tskune it did give him some measure of relief since he was free from contact. But sadly this was not to last as someone else approached them. The Person who approached them it appeared was the boy from before who interrupted theteacher during her speech about coexistence. "you're Moka Akashiya right?" he asked in a somewhat friendly tone. "I am Saizou Komiya salutation, we're in the same class" he introduced himself. Walking over to Tskune he lifted him off the ground by his collar and then asked "what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing with a pale weirdo like this?"

Tskune of his end was quite calm about the situation not wanting to cause a scene if he didn't have to "_I'm weird? That coming from the person who looks as though he is a sex offender_" he though as he got a real do chance to look at the Saizou's face "_he does look the part._" At Saizou's appearance there were several whispers being passed around the other students observing needless to say for Tskune's enhanced hearing what he heard was not pleasant to say the least. "_he is the typical school bully it seems_" Tskune observed.

Dropping Tskune unceremoniously on the Ground Saizou continued "wouldn't you prefer a superior person suh as myself to that weak looking gut over there? Why don't go somewhere where its just the too of us?" he asked licking his lips in a vulgar way.

"_am I to be right about all my observations today_" Tskune internally sighed.

"well why don't we" he asked standing intimidatingly over Moka.

Grabbing Tkune's hand Moka took off runninng while she replied "I'm sorry but I am having fun with Tskune right now"

Saizou gave a predatory grin as they left "no girl like that can get away from me" he smirked.

Tskune let himself get dragged along by Moka until she stopped in a stair well. "I'm sorry fir getting you into a situation like that Tskune" she apologised "I myself was quite scared there for a bit" she admitted.

"well no shit considering you took off like a rabbit" Tskune mentally sweat dropped. "ah don't mind me I'm made out of sterner stuff than that if I let some school bully get me on edge" he said trying to comfort her. "by the way why are you being so nice to me anyway" he asked being a little suspicious as to her motives.

"well its because" Moka began but then suddenly her cheeks flushed and she didn't continue.

"is there something wrong? are you getting a fever? or is it just to warm here?" Tksune asked he didn't setect any changes in the temperature "but then again she said she was a vampire so most likely the sunlight or whatever it was might be a little too harsh for her." he reasoned.

"no I'm fine its just because were are" she paused again "it because we are on blood sucking terms" she finished quite embarrassed yet happy about it cradling her head in her hands.

"well at least she's honest and upfront about it" Tskune thought with a roll of his eyes.

"you should be proud you have grade A blood its wonderful" Moka said walking up to him and looking Tksune in the eye. "also your the first person I ever had blood from" she said with a blush. "oh you're embarrassing me she said and gave him a playful push.

"_I'll never understand women_" Tskune mentally sighed. "_how was I embarrassing her?_"

The rest of the day fortunately for Tskune went without further incident. However early in the morning the next day.

* * *

Tskune was walking to his class in the morning when he was held up by someone "wait up lover boy" Saizou said as he grabbed Tskune by the collar "I saw you having a lot of fun yesterday, your going to ppay for it today" he said with a cruel smile as he slammed Tskune into the wall. "what is your true form?" he demanded.

Tskune however was unperturbed by Saizou's actions and kept a calm facce and maintained level headed. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he replied.

Saizou punched the wall just behind him attempting to intimidate Tskune but failing, Saizou dropped him and walked off saying" you better stay away from Moka boy or you're dead."

Tskune watched Saizou's withdrawal with his eye's narowing "on the third strike I will react and then we will see who should be the one afraid" he mentally hissed irritated at Saizou's behaviour. "_beings such as him think that they are the all and end all of everything I am almost waiting for the chance to show him otherwise._"

"oh Tskune" a cheerful voice rang out. "come on Tskune if you don't hurry we're going to be tardy" Moka sad as she latched onto him.

"can you please not latch onto me like that?" Tskune asked a bit annoyed at Moka's incessant habits of latching onto him. "also why are you clinging onto me? Don't you have other friends?" he asked a bit too forcefully.

Moka's upbeat face lost a bit of its shine for a moment "well you see before I came here I was in a human school and because people didn't believe in the same stuff I was isolated, because of that" she said but immediately cheered up. "but I have you now Tskune, so can we still be friends?" she asked.

"are you sure?" Tskune asked. "people who get close to me only get hurt, my adoptive parents those who tried to be my friends my adoptive cousin. I am not nice person sometimes I unintentionally cause things to happen that hurts those around me. Are you sure you want to be friends with me after you have heard this"

"Tskune shouldn't talk about himself like that even I can tell that you are a kind and gentle person" Moka declared.

"fine have it your way" Tskune said with a shrug of his shoulders and proceeded to head to class.

"oh there will be regret but only for you Tskune boy" Saizou said as he appeared. Apparently he had listened in on the two's conversation and was not impressed. "say goodbye' he declared as he swung his fist straight at Tskune's face.

A large thud was heard but Tskune stood there a stern expression on his face unfazed by Saizou's blow. "from what Moka told me yesterday her powers are sealed with that Rosario perhaps I could try to unseal it but I think that some thing were sealed for a reason so I best not do that, how troublesome I am going to have to deal with this myself." Tskune observed. Looking at Saizou Tskune could see the bully was aggravated by his lack of progress.

"damn you I'll make you regret makinga fool of me" he said as his form began to bulge. "it seems I am going to enjoy breaking one of the school rules he said as his chest bulged out in musclar out growths and bony extrusion his tongue became huge and long. "now you've had it" he laughed. And threw his fist again at Tskune.

Again he met the same result except this time Tskune's outstretched palm blocked it. "I do believe I should return the favour" Tskune said calmly.  
"huh what? Are you mocking me" Saizou roared enraged.

"on the contrary I am being polite" Tskune replied. Before his form glowed a dark red. As the light receded the being that stood in his place was visibly not him. It was wolf like in appearance with a dark goldish redd fur with two strange outgrowths coming from its back that resembled wings. They were odd for wings as they were circular with bony spiked outgrowths coming from several points in them. Two long golden horns crowned the wolf like face. "Let us see how well your overconfidence does here" The creature said with what passed for a smile before it disappeared.

"what?" was all Saizou managed to say as he was struck flying from behind by the creature.

Struggling to get up he found one of its feet he found its foot resting on top of him and the pressure started to slowly become unbearable. "how does it feel?" the creature asked. "does it feel good after all you seem to enjoy making others experience this" it continued "not much fun when it happens to you huh?" it said as a sickeing crack could be heard from Saizou's ribs. The creature then picked Saizou up by his hair so that they could see eye to eye "I should have warned you" it said "when I am like this I am not as gentle or as restrained as I usually am" it said as it threw him flying.

"Tskune?" a shocked Moka asked the creature.

Turning his head he answered "yes?"

"is this your real form are you some sort of werewolf?" she asked.

"uh no this is just one I can take also I have no idea what I look like so thanks for the feedback." Tskune said before he returned to his original form. "if you don't want to be friends with me after what you just saw" he said "I can understand."

Moka just hugged him "please don't be like that Tskune is Tskune I wouldn't think any less of you just because you look like that even though you protected me" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"well I guess thats okay then but are you sure?" Tskune asked.

"yes" Moka declared with a firm and determined face. "I am real sure."

"fine" Tskune said. "I just hope you don't regret it later. "as the two walked to the class that they were now late for Tskune thought "_I really hope things won't always be as hectic as this._"

* * *

** so how did you like it review or PM me any ideas or thoughts you have all input is welcome thank you for your continued support**


	2. knowing ones place

**Here it is Chapter one I hope you like it ;)**

**Also I will be closing my poll for the Tsviet of Steel soon so that I can work on the next chapter. I hope you vote.**

* * *

"_Love thou the rose, yet leave it on its stem."_ -Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton

* * *

Tskune sighed last night he had been asked to visit the headmaster's office. "I know you were just acting in self defence and Saizou also had it coming with his behaviour towards you. But can I ask you to please try not to kill other students within your first week" the headmaster had commanded in his usual unnerving tone.

Tskune sighed again "_great so Saizou will not be attending class any time soon so I guess that is one annoyance that is dealt with. Ah why can't people just leave me alone_" Tskune thought a bit sadly. "_it is not as if I do anything to deserve hatred._"

"oh Tskune" a bright cheery voice sounded as someone latched onto his arm.

"_oh __yeah __this is why __now I remember_" Tskune thought a bit irritated as Moka Akashiya greeted him in the morning. It seemed the more Moka was around him the more the male populous of the school would be hostile towards him. "uh Moka can you please refrain from touching me, remember when I said that I don't like be touched" Tskune asked her to let go of him as being as civil as possible. "_T__hi__s is like the __eighteenth__ time __already_" he thought bit irritably. Suddenly he sense something and frowned "_wait what was that_?" He thought

"oh I'm sorry Tskune" Moka apologised. "I'll try to remember that" looking up she found a scowl upon his face. Now being as innocent as she was Moka misunderstood his expression and asked "are you angry at me?"

Tskune's face broke into one of confusion "I see no reason to, why do you ask?" he responded. "_perhaps a tiny bit irritated yes angry not so much_"

Moka flushed in embarrassment "I'm sorry I thought you were frowning because of me." she answered.

"oh I thought I noticed something odd" Tskune replied "don't worry about that" he said in a cheerful manner.

"oh ok then" Moka said as she became cheerful again.

Giving an imperceptible glance over his should Tskune thought "_it was only for a moment but I __definitely sensed that someone was directing an intense amount of hostility towards Moka._" From what Tskune could make out the majority of it was mainly jealousy but he did not like the killer intent being given off with it. "_I better keep a watch out in case anything happen_s" he thought. While on the surface he found Moka's theatrics a bit annoying he could empathise with her possessiveness. "why do you keep clinging onto me?" Tskune asked though he could have deduced that the answer was due to multiple factors "I am sure they are plenty of others who would happily be your friend" he added which was somewhat true.

"well its just" Moka said leaning in uncomfortably close for Tskune he cheeks were flushed which meant that she was embarrassed "its just that whenever I'm with you I can't help butt want to suck your blood." she answered before biting him on the neck.

"well at least she's honest about it" Tskune thought with dark humour. "remember what I asked you a few a minute or two before" he reminded her.

Moka immediately broke off he vampirac embrace and looked ashamed of herself "I'm sorry Tskune its just that whenever I'm around you I can't help it" she said. "on a lighter note Tskune's blood is the yummiest I've ever tasted, Tskune I think I'm going to get addicted to you" Moka stated cheering up immediately.

"Careful" Tskune warned. "often the most potent of posions can be the most sweet."

"huh? What do you mean Tskune? your blood is not poison" Moka stated with a concerned expression on her face.

"she's that air headed" Tskune thought. "perhaps not but maybe since you saw what happened yesterday there might be side effects" Tskune said. "ah never mind I am most probably overthinking things" It may have been said half-heartedly but it did the trick Moka stopped worrying "_or am I?_" was what Tskune thought as he walked with an overly cheerful Moka to their first class. "_or am I?_"

* * *

During the First break Tskune decided that he needed some time alone due to the amount of touching Moka did when she was with him. Walking up to what he knew would be an abandoned spot he saw a girl kneeling on her hands and knee's on the ground. She had blue hair was of average height and had an overdeveloped chest. "_oh great someone is already here_" Tskune thought.

"Can you help me?" the girl asked in a frail voice.

"_her voice was off, I think she's acting_" Tskune thought. "what is it you need help with" he asked carefully "_she has an ulterior motive, what is it?_"

"I suddenly started to feel unwell" the girl answered.

"and what I ask do you need me to do about it?" Tskune asked.

"I need help getting to the infirmary, I've always had a frail body" She explained.

"_a lie from what me senses are telling me she is in peak condition, this is all an act_" Tskune thought. "_you want me to help you get there?_" Tskune stated the words slowly he had done his best to appear casual as if he didn't know what was going on.

"yes" she nodded weakly. "that would be extremely helpful" she said with a cute smile.

"_everything about her is fake_" Tskune thought "_I hate touching people and I hate being touched._" "fine just this once" he answered.

As they were walking back the girl started to act funny "my chest, its hurting its started so suddenly" she said convincingly.

"_yeah right what is your game and what piece am I in it?_" Tskune thought he had several theories.

"can you hold me tight like this" she said pressing her chest into Tskune.

"No" Tskune answered flatly before moving away slightly. "I don't like touching people and I dislike being touched just as much" he explained.

"oh that's ok then I guess" the girl sighed. "though it does feel as though my chest is going to burst"

"_I know how to fix her_" Tskune thought deviously. "I am quite sure they have some sort of medication for that" he said.

"what? What are you talking about." the girl answered.

"at the infirmary, I hear one the nurses loves testing new medicines she makes on the students" he said in a go-lucky manner.

For a while the two progressed in silence. When the girl suddenly asked "can you please look into my eyes Tskune-kun?"

Deciding for the moment to play along Tskune responded. "well I guess so."

When he looked her in the eyes she started to do something as she introduced herself. "I am Kurumu Kurono please be a good friend to me okay."

"_hypnotism of a sort_" Tskune mentally noted. "_its a good thing I am immune_" "you look a lot better than before" Tskune stated as he let go of her politely to her surprise "perhaps you don't need to go to the infirmary after all" was what he said before walking off with a wave.

After she thought Tskune was out of earshot Kurumu asked herself "there's no way, how was he not effected?"

* * *

Moka Akashiya was wandering the school troubled. "_I haven't seen Tskune at all outside of class today where is he_?" she thought. For both breaks Tskune had just seemingly disappeared. "_did I do something wrong, is that why he is avoiding me_" Moka thought.

"_Don't be foolish I can sense that he nearby but I don't know where he is_" another voice answered.

"_huh who said that_" Moka thought before her musings were interrupted.

"you are a vampire right" a feminine voice stated "at least that is what the rumors say Moka Akashiya-san" Kurumu said as she jumped down to Moka's level. Immediatel members of the student body started to whisper about how attractive and cute she was.

"who are you?" Moka asked.

"I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono, and I have come to defeat you" the girl saidd quite calmly.

"wait a minute isn't it against school rules to give away your true form" Moka asked a bit confused.

"I can't stand it any more" Kurumu declared pointing her finger at Moka "you're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan."

"plan?" Moka asked confused and worried what Kurumu's words meant.

Kurumu cackled "wouldn't you like to know, I intend to have every male member of the student body become my slave, its the Yokai academy harem transformation plan" she declared. Silence and a few chirping crickets was the only reply she got but Kurumu was unfazed by that. "My plan was perfect I should have had every boy begging at my feet because of my beauty from the start" Moka explained. "however" she said her voice gaining more emotion and getting louder "every boy who attends this academy is having dreams about you rather than me" she shouted. "How dare you I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm" at this point more people were taking notice of her one-sided argument. "that is why I have decided to steal Tskune Aono away from you and that will once and for all prove that my feminine charm is better than yours" Kurumu declare loudly.

"wait why are you involving Tskune in this he doesn't have anything to do with it" Moka said panicking that Tskune would get drawn into this weirs situation.

"I knew from that moment earlier that he has an almost perfect scent" Kurumu said "in fact you are most probably using him as your food" Kurumu said before she began to laugh "the look on your face when your food is stolen from you will be priceless" Kurumu state while still cackling evilly.

"but I am not using him as food" Moka protested.

"you may say that but your actions tell a different story" Kurumu taunted. "after all you did say that this morning to his face." Seeing that Moka was unable to answer Kurumu was about to make Moka feel even more miserable when suddenly she felt a very cold chill run down her spine. Not only a chill but there was this unbearable pressure that seemed to get heavier.

"while its perfectly fine for you to have such a ridiculous one sided rivalry like that can you please refrain from threatening my friend like that, its obvious that you are making her feel uncomfortable" a male voice sounded out from behind her.

"Tskune" Moka stammered she had never seen him do something like this.

Ignoring what Moka said Tskune walked up to Kurumu and whispered. "if you don't I might get angry also nice try before you would get an 'A' for effort" he mocked her." turning to Moka he asked "is she bothering you Moka?" Tskune asked gesturing to Kurumu with a jerk of his head.

"uh no" Moka stammered worried at what action Tskune might take given his warning earlier.

"ah okay then" Tskune said with a warm smile before his face turned serious "if you need help though don't hesitate to ask" Tskune stated before walking off.

* * *

Later Kurumu was raging "how dare he" she said under her breathe "how dare he treat me as if I am not even a concern" she raged. "'I've got to teach him a lesson, but nothing I have tried seems to be working against him" suddenly an idea came to her "_wait I don't have to do anything to him_" she thought. "yes this will be good indeed I will be able to defeat Moka and humble Tskune at the same time" Kurumu said darkly as she cackled a bit evilly to herself as she set off to enact her plan.

A little further away from her masterfully concealed was Tskune "_I don't like her behaviour_" he thought. "_I could just stop her with force but the headmaster told me I am only allowed to harm others if I am defending myself so I will guess that I have to wait_" he sighed. "_also I have a feeling from what she said last that I will have to keep an eye on Moka to ensure that she isn't harmed._" Once again Tskune sighed at the sheer ridiculousness of it "_why do these people always talk to themselves aloud don't they know it gives them away? Whatever I guess I will have to keep an eye on both Kurumu and Moka._"

* * *

Moka was worried and relieved. She was worried at what the succubus Kurumu Kurono was going to do next but. She was relieved because it seemed that Tskune wasn't upset with her and was there for her when she was in a bind. "I guess I should be happy that he is there when it counts" she said quietly to herself, Moka would have more happy if she was with him spending time with her friend.

"_Naive one your newly acquired friend is the type of person who does not like to be around others and prefers to be at a distance_" a voice said out of nowhere as Moka's rosary started to move in resonance with the voice.

"ah there's a voice coming from the Rosary. What is going on?" Moka squealed in fright.

"_Naive one I am another you that is sealed within the Rosary, I am using it as a medium on which to talk with you from deep within your psyche_" the other Moka explained.

"Another me" Moka said confused.

"_yes but now is not the time to explain that_" the inner Moka said. "_also I suspect that your friend also has more than one or two inside his head perhaps that is why he prefers to be alone._"

"There's more than one Tskune?" Moka asked.

"_yes you did see that just yesterday __when he saved you from that weakling Saizou_" the inner Moka stated.

"You mean when he changed appearance" Moka asked.

"_Can't you figure it out yes though for some reason the personalities were very simmilar which could mean that they have been fused or that they all think that they are the same person but that is not why I am talking to you_" the Inner Moka stated.

"then why are you talking to me after all you have never done so before" Moka asked.

"_you need to keep your guard up, while Tskune will most likely help you we can't always rely on someone else" the inner Moka stated "you can't disgrace us by relyng on some unknown being every time you are in trouble_" the inner Moka said.

"but how do I do that?" Moka asked.

"_If a situation arises where you are attacked and Tskune is defending you ask him to remove the Rosary it will unseal your power and release me enabling me to deal with the threat._" the inner Moka ordered.

"okay" Moka answered. "but why were you sealed along with our power?" she asked.

"_its embarrassing but okay I'll tell you, the longer our power remains unsealed the more of it we lose. Keeping it sealed enables us to regain what we lost and recuperate_" the inner Moka explained. "_as I said its rather embarrassing so don't tell anyone else about it_" the Inner Moka threatened.

"Okay" Moka responded.

"_From what I was able to understand from that succubus Kurumu she is likely to attack us upfront now because she is unable to do anything to Tskune_" The inner Moka explained. "_She is also more likely to be furious at him for resisting her charms so she is likely to also take it out on us._"

"but why?" Moka exclaimed horrified.

"_because to a succubus having a being of the opposite gender remain unaffected by their power is an extreme insult but that is enough talking I am sensing that the succubus is coming our way most likely she is going to attack us or have us go with her __some place__ where she will be able to_" inner Moka stated. "_but seeing how the only company we have is dead trees it will most likely be the former so prepare yourself_"

"How? Do I do that our powers are sealed." Moka asked.

"_our powers may be sealed but you are still very strong physically in any case improvise you your imagination just try to survive until Tskune gets here_" the Inner Moka said before Kurumu appeared before Moka.

"it seems that your precious food Tskune is under your spell so I guess I will have to take you out to release him" Kurumu stated arrogantly. As she transformed sprouting to batwings and having her nails grow insanely long along with growing a classic devil tail as well ash her ears growing pointed. "its time for you to disappear" she stated as she started to swipe at Moka with her claws at an insane speed.

Moka was about to be struck by Kurumu when one strong hand grabbed her by the wrist and another grabbed Krurumu's immobilising her. Staring down Kurumu as she was trapped in his strong grip was Tskune "Ithought that I said if you continued to bother Moka I might get angry" turning his head to face her he asked "are you okay?"

"yeah I am thanks to you" Moka said with a slight embarrassed blush.

"stop acting like that its making me sick after all he is only your food" Kurumu snarled before she was flung unceremoniously by Tskune and crashed into the ground rather harshly.

"I hate to break it to you but I am Moka's friend though sometimes she might try and get a snack doesn't mean I am hers." Tskune said calmly before his voice took on a darker and more dangerous tone "don't mistake my tolerance for complacency" he said sternly.

"Uh Tskune" Moka called out to him.

"yes" Tskune answered with a look on his face as if he was bored with this whole ordeal.

"I know you are a good friend and that you are only trying to help me but could you please remove my rosary I feel as though I need to be the one to deal with this after all getting your involved was my fault entirely" she said bravely.

"think nothing of it" Tskune waved off the compliment "after all what are friends for, but on the other hand are you sure some things are sealed away for a reason" he stated.

"I am sure so please do it for me" Moka said.

"don't regret this later and make me regret it" Tskune said as he yanked her Rosary off. The effect was immediate Moka transformed she grew slightly more developed and her hair and eyes changed colour. Her hair was now snow white in colour and her eyes had become blood red with slitted pupils and her fangs were more pronounced. "so this is Moka's true form though I sense that her personality has changed or that someone else is now in control or that she has more than one personality" Tskune thought. As he stepped back to let this new Moka take centre stage.

"don't mess around with me there's no way I could lose" Kurumu yelled desperately.

Tskune caught sight of the fact that she was crying. "_I haven't even hit her yet and I was being gentle_" he thought.

"Succubus seek a destined encounter among the men that we tempt" she yelled tearfully. "We must choose carefully so that we can find that one man whom is our destined one so we can keep our small species from dying out."

"_Isn't that just taking a shortcut instead of actually working the hard yards_" Tskune thought. "_ah what the hell different people different culture, not my problem._"

"you got in the way of that Moka Akashiya I cannot forgive you for that or let you get away with that no matter what" she yelled.

"_If she just wanted a boyfriend she should do what regular people do, I mean its not that hard._" Tskune thought as he deadpanned at the last statement.

The person who stood in Moka's place seemed unfazed by Kurumu's words "so what are you going to do about it?" she mocked "as you said you could never let me do this, so you dare to bare your fangs at me, you frail egotistical woman" she stated in an insufferable tone "you realise know your place" she snarled. She then appeared behind Kurumu grabbed onto her tail "how about I tear off your tail and wings so that you will never fly again" she said playfully. The unsealed Moka then proceeded to Slam Kurumu into the ground and the other girl screamed out in pain. "now don't go unconscious on me just yet, I hope I am not too much for you" the unsealed Moka said with a sadistic smile.

"_yeah some things are sealed for a reason_" Tskune thought uninterested as the unsealed Moka toyed with Kurumu.

"you may act like a little devil but on the insidee you are just a niave girl" Moka stated. Kurumu looked as though she was just about done for "I'll make it so you will never be able to stand up to me again" the unsealed Moka stated letting off a dangerous aura. Kurummu was crying in frustration and fear.

"uh just knock it off already, you've already won" Tskune said bored and slapped the unsealed Moka over the head.

"who do you think you?" the unsealed Moka hissed slightly enraged leaking some killing intent

"I think that I am Tskune Aono nothing more nothing less." Tskune answered with a tone of polite disinterest.

"Why do you protect the girl who tried to trick you and threatened me?" the unsealed Moka asked.

"she's not a bad person most probably a jealous one and I guess from what I've seen in the last five minutes she's not a bad person" Tskune answered casually before his face hardened "and I also believe she was threatening the other you, or the mask of innocence that you wear" he stated.

"fine don't misunderstand I'm only doing this so that I can drink your delicious blood, I don't want what's mine taken away from me especially my food" the unsealed Moka stated with a superior smile before Tskune backhanded her so hard that she slammed into a tree.

"now don't you misunderstand I am the other Moka's friend or your mask's friend not your food" Tskune stated as his body changed.

"what its different" the unsealed Moka Stated in shock as she was sslightly dizzy from the 'light' tap that Tskune had given her. Where Tskune stood now was a being slightly taller and a little more pale as well as more well built.

"is it?" Tskune asked rhetorically. Instead of having blue glowing eyes his eyes now shone a bright orange his hair his head was crowned with for obsidian horns, had grown longer and was neatly slicked back, out of his back sprouted two draconian wings that were pitch black in colour with noticeable holes in it that should have hindered its flying capabilities. It had golden bony protrusions from its. His clothing had transformed into some black kind of organic armour and at the top left part of his chest where his heart should be was glowing a bright blue similar to how his eyes usually glow. His feet had transformed into something draconic like and his hands were now looking as if he was wearing clawed gauntlets.

"yes it really is" the unsealed Moka said as this transformed Tskune advanced on her.

"thank you for the feedback" Tskune said and flashed Moka a fanged smile.

"what are you?" the unsealed Moka asked as she struggled to get up. On her feet but somehow they refused to support her weight even though she was not that badly damaged. The unsealed Moka felt a tingling and a chill go down her spine "is this what fear feels like" she asked herself but unfortunately she said it aloud.

"I don't know what are you feeling?" Tskune asked.

"Why are you doing this to me" the unsealed Moka asked desperately she was not fond of such a situation where she was at someone else's mercy.

"I really have no idea other than to tell you that I am not your food that was somewhat insulting and demeaning" Tskune answered. Before giving her another fanged smile "also to show you that you are not the all of end all's" he stated. "that there will always be someone more powerful." he said as he advanced.

"What kind of creature are you?" the unsealed Moka asked. "how can you be both Vampire and werewolf" she asked.

Tskune looked at her as though she was an insect "perhaps I am a perfect monster" he said "for I am many things and yet none of them" he added sinisterly as he led out his hand and gave the unsealed Moka the Rosary.

"fine the lesson has been learned but I will never forget this humiliation" the unsealed Moka said.

"good then you will remember it" Tskune said as he gave the rosary to the other Moka and watched as she sealed away her powers and returned to her original self and fell asleep on Tskune. Reverting to his humanoid form Tskune thought "_what troublesome girl_."

* * *

The next day Moka had insisted on walking to class with him. "uh Tskune" she said rather nervously.

"yes" Tskune answered while suppressing a sigh. He was still tired from the lecture the headmaster had given him the previous night.

"even if my rosary stops working will you still be friends with me?" she asked.

"sure I'll still be your friend" Tskune answered.

"Really, do you really mean that?" Moka asked her expression becoming rather hopeful.

"yes we will still be friends although I am friends with you, not your other self" Tskune answered.

"oh, I guess that is to be expected" Moka said sadly.

"now come on don't be like that, that other you isn't you remember" Tskune saidcheering her up. "i'm quite that if you were in control you would still be the nice person you are."

"are you sure about that?" Moka asked.

"come on the other you did talk to you after all, so she not you." Tskune answered.

"that does make some sense" Moka a greed and cheered up.

"oh Tskune-kun" another bright and cheery voice rang out.

Tskune and Moka turned around o see Kurumu walking up towards them with a basket of muffins in her hand. "Kurumu uh what are you doing" Moka asked.

"I baked some muffins Tskune-kun would you like to have some" Kurumu said loudly and happily.

"they're poisoned right?" Tskune asked.

"oh no nothing like that" kurumu said cheerfully. "Do you remember when I said that I was searching for my destined one" she asked looking flustered.

"uh, yeah" Tskune answered a bit confused but did not like where this was going.

"I've decided that its Tskune" Kurumu declared. Tskune felt as though there were crickets chirping in the background. "how you so valiantly protected me riskking you life, now Ive totally fallen for you" Kurumu said dreamily.

"_that's it I am never being decent to anyone ever again_" Tskune thought.

"so hurry up and Marry me already" Kurumu said. But by then Tskune had already departed at top speed.

"what are you saying Kurumu?" Moka asked then noticed Tskune's exit "do something Tskune."

"_I am really regretting taking off that Rosary_" Tskune thought as he hurried to class.

* * *

**So there you have it I hope you enjoyed please review if you have any feedback also feel free to PM me if you have any ideas**


	3. Awakenings

**Here it is Chapter two I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_Anyone can smile if you give them something to be happy about._"-Setsuna F. Seiei

* * *

Tskune Aono sighed. It as the mid term results where everyone's score was displayed on a board. The place he had been dragged to by Moka Akashiya was the board designated for first years like themselves. "Tskune look I got to be number thirteen." Moka yelled excitedly and immaturely. "I know lets see if we can find your one" Moka stated cheerfully as she dragged him towards the crowded board.

"No lets not" Tskune said as he allowed himself to be dragged. "Why can't I be left alone" he thought. Ever since the fiasco that led them to become members of the newspaper club and meet that perverted werewolf named Gin Tskune felt as though he should not even bother resisting any more despite his desire to. What was worse was that Gin had thought after seeing his Galain beast form of Tskune's was that they held some kinship as fellow werewolves. "I am quite sure whatever species I am I should be thoroughly offended that someone like Gin thinks that they have any kinship with me" Tskune had thought

"Oh look I found you looks like you came third" Moka said excitedly and hugged Tskune happily "I'm so proud and happy of you" she said.

"Moka" Tskune replied, he was able to say barely being able to be civil traces of hostility finding an edge in his voice.

In all the fuss and excitement Moka had forgotten that Tskune disliked being touched in general "Oh I'm sorry Tskune I forgot that you, that you dislike being in close contact with me" Moka apologised sincerely looking ashamed of herself.

Tskune sighed "its not just you it is everyone in general" he stated trying to comfort her

"were you always like that? Are you afraid of people touching you?" Moka asked.

Tskune found himself sighing again "well lets just say that ever since I was little I was different to the rest everything else seemed to be happening slowly as if the world was in slow motion, and everything seemed so frail, not matter what I did everyone got hurt. Also I feel extremely uncomfortable whenever someone comes into physical contact with me, it feels like, well it feels like part of me is just unable to accept it like I need the space or more like I need to be alone. I've been like this as long as I can remember" Tskune answered.

"uh okay, so that's why" Moka replied seemingly satisfied with Tskune's answer though she did appear to be somewhat saddened by his explanation.

Whatever she was going to say next was lost on Tskune as his attention was drawn to a short girl with someone standing over her menacingly. "Yukari Sendo" the person standing over her said menacingly "you're a witch not even a true monster incapable of even transforming."

The girl named Yukari seemed to be somewhat intimidated by him. "Class representative this is my true form I am a witch" she answered.

"Yes and you can't even transform" her class representative sneered. "and look at you getting number one are you trying to make me look bad?" he asked being as intimidating as possible. Suddenly he tripped over nothing and fell face first onto the ground.

"That's what you get for being mean" Yuakri stated. It seemed as though she used her magic to make him fall over.

"Why you I'll make you regret the day you were born" her class representative snarled as he partially transformed his hands morphing into talons and extending.

Yukari seemed to be caught off-gaurd by this and it appeared as though she would have been struck so she closed her eyes and silently prayed. After what seemed to be a lifetime to her Yukari opened them. What she saw was a red headed boy in the school uniform wearing the blazer casually holding the class representatives wrist in a relaxed grip. "you know" Tskune said "you are really setting a poor example for your class he stated. "also the fact that you are attacking and hostile to someone because they are different than you tells how poorly you were raised" Tskune added.

"Why you who do you think you are?" Yukari's class representative shouted at Tskune. Hat had got to him was that Tskune had kept a calm and a politely disinterested face during this entire debacle.

"who do I think I am, I know my name is Tskune Aono, that is who I am nothing more nothing less" Tskune responded.

"what are you guys waiting for get him." Yukari's class representative shouted at his 'underlings' who just shook their heads and backed away.

"uh boss you do know who that is?" one of them asked.

"of course I do didn't you here him tell me his name" then it hit him who Tskune Aono was. "wait you're not Tskune Aono the one who turned Saizou Komiya inside out are you?" he asked.

"while I am not sure about this inside out business I am quite sure that I only knocked him aside and stepped on him" Tskune answered. "but yes as I told you I my name is Tskune Aono, a pleasure to meet you" Tskune added since he realised that he had forgotten to do so at the start as well as letting go of his fellow students wrist as the former was frantically pulling at his arm a wild fear in his eyes. Yukari's class representative landed with a thud on the ground without even dusting himself off he got up and fled following his example his subordinates did the same. "I really hate, no hate is too strong a word. I really dislike people who behave like he does" Tskune muttered to himself. Turning to face Yukari he asked "hey are you okay?"

Moka had also seen what was going on and had walked up to the Yukari who had fallen down in the commotion "Are you okay?" she asked "don't worry Tskune took care of all of those mean boys" she added.

To Moka's surprise Yukari buried her face in Moka's chest saying "thank you, thank you so much I did not know what would've happened if you had not intervened d Moka Akashiya."

Moka looked at Tskune in confusion who just shrugged. "congratulations it looks like you got an admirer, I am so happy for the both of you he responded before walking off.

"Tskune Wait" Moka yelled as she tore Yukari off her as gently as possible and ran after him.

* * *

Later during the lunch break Tskune found some odd things happening, odd thing like someone falling over in front of him and spilling the contents of their pencil case on him or someone spilling their lunch all over him by accident, Tskune could sense that they honestly didn't mean to do it to him so he left it at that, however when the bench he was sitting on collapsed he suspected that someone was sabotaging him. "what a pain I know exactly who is responsible for this" he thought he had noticed her following him Moka and Kurumu at a distance for some time. "You can come out now" he said before suddenly disappearing and then appearing right behind her.

Yukari Sendo the girl he had helped earlier jumped back in fright as Tskune appeared behind her. "how?" she asked.

Ignoring her question Tskune asked his own "are you down having your fun?" he asked in a bored manner.

Yukari on her part had never seen someone this disinterested before. "Well I guess you could call what I was doing fun for my part, I did enjoy it" she admitted.

"If you act like a child you will be treated like a child" Tskune answered.

To this Yukari was offended "what I am no child" she shouted "as you can see I am thirteen years old and I was the one with the highest grades" she added.

"None of the changes the fact that your actions were childish and self-centred" Tskune countered "I wonder should I have let your class representative 'deal' with you. Given the way you have tormented me for no reason that I know of or that you have wished to reveal, I find myself rethinking my earlier opinion that you were the one who was the victim" he finished as usual his voice and gaze was cold but Yukari thought she saw that the look in Tskune's glowing eyes grew even colder as he said the last part.

"What no I am not doing this for myself" Yukari said.

"Then is it safe for me to presume that you are doing as someone else asks and that you are ungrateful as well as easily manipulated?" Tskune asked a hint of ice in his tone.

"No, no one told me to do this, I am doing it for my dear Moka" Yukari declared.

"You view people as objects that you can own" Tskune stated an edge of disapproval and disappointment had tinted the edge of his voice.

"No, I am doing this for Moka so that you can't steal her away from me" Yukari answered.

"You really are a child immature in behaviour and in thought" Tskune stated "you cannot own people as such I cannot steal Moka from you as you don't own her, secondly the only thing you have managed to achieve is to make me lose the sympathy that I had for your situation" his spoke in an authoritative voice. "Finally I am just Moka's friend, she feels alone and not understood if you want to be closer to her try getting to know her instead of trying to harm me" Tskune suggested helpfully. "Now are we done?" he asked.

"This isn't over" Yukari hissed. "just you wait" she declared.

"Then I wash my hands of whatever befalls you, don't blame me if you come later to regret your actions" Tskune warned before he vanished.

Appearing in front of Moka and Kurumu who had apparently gone looking for him Tskune said "don't worry just something I needed to clear up nothing important." he stated as he walked past them giving them no further explanation.

Moka got a worried expression on her face "Tskune says that it is unimportant or trivial no matter what the situation is, I hope he is going to be alright" she thought a bit worried. It seemed as though Kurumu had noticed this about Tskune as well but she kept it from showing as much as Moka did.

As he was walking Tskune muttered underneath his breath "Ever since I was a child I knew that I was different from others, I always knew mine was a special existence." He then thought about what had happened to him ever since he had started coming to this school "but this" he stated recalling some of the events "this was not what I meant." he muttered to himself and continued walking.

Meanwhile Yukari was seething "that jerk just who does he think he talking down to me like that" reaching and picking up her wand she said "I know just the spell to deal with you" she said remembering something she had read up a while back "yes this will definitely deal with that arrogant Aono once and for all." Yukari declared as she plotted his downfall.

* * *

Somewhere in the expanse a certain silver haired calamity with a messiah complex sneezed. "I sense that someone who shares the same mother as I just quoted me without realising" he said his reptilian eyes narrowing into a frown. "I also feel the urge to kill a little girl who is wearing a ridiculous outfit, also I have strange sensation that whoever this person bound by Jenova's legacy is he is in a very bizarre situation" the Calamity stated. "I believe that I will use the cells to contact him, after all all of us are meant for the reunion."

* * *

Tskune woke up the next morning with splitting headache "great as if things weren't irritating enough as it" he commented. The dream he had last night was bizarre but for some reason every time he tried to remember it the memory escaped him slithering out of his grip as though it did not desire to be seen. While he was not overly concerned something about it bothered him "_why do I have the feeling that I am forgetting something important?_" he thought. For some reason his body ached "_perhaps I should call it in sick_" Tskune thought. While his body aching was not really an obstacle for him Tskune did prefer not to be in a bad mood when he was around others.

"Yo Tskune" Ginei Morioka greeted him as he exited his room.

"Gin" Tskune greeted the werewolf who also just happened to be the president of the newspaper club.

"Hey want to hang out during our club activities?" Gin asked.

"No" Tskune responded coldly he knew exactly what Gin was suggesting they do and he desired to have no part of it.

"Come on man you might just enjoy it" Gin stated."

"I am sure that type of development will definitely not be good" Tskune answered just the thought made him want to regurgitate.

"you're no fun" Gin stated a disappointed look on his face.

"I guess you can look at it that way" Tskune answered he really had no interest in what other people thought of him. "_why do I have the sudden urge to grow my hair bleach it white rip off my shirt, simultaneously sprout a black wing, declare that I wish to sail the cosmos with this planet as my vessel just like my mother did. Then proceed after that to wipe out all forms of life. I wonder maybe its puberty?_" Tskune mentally asked himself he had been having strange cravings for a while now, most of them leaned towards the destructive type.

"Yo earth or should I say Yokai academy to Tskune" Gin said waving a hand in front of his juniors face "man you just spaced out there with a blank expression on your face man" the Casanova and pervert stated.

"Don't worry I was just lost in thought" Tskune replied. "very strange thoughts" he added quietly.

"hey look its your two friends" Gin pointed out to his Tskune as he wrapped an arm around his junior "is it me or have more people been following you recently" Gin asked in all seriousness his voice low.

"It's not you, I believe there have been significant people monitoring me" Tskune answered.

"The student police huh." Gin stated "watch out for that lot they are very dangerous group" he warned.

"So, am I" Tskune responded. He was unconcerned with the Student Police believing them to be a bunch of cowards and bullies only capable of facing people who were weaker than them.

"Anyway just be careful, also it seems that that girl Yukari has started to shadow you again" Gin stated before he let go of Tskune and waved in farewell as he walked off to his class.

* * *

Later at after class had finished for the Tskune was brooding "Is it me or does Tskune seem to be in a bad mood today?" Moka asked Kurumu

"I think so he hasn't spoken a word since class started." Kurumu answered.

Tskune on the other hand had been feeling off the entire day for some reason he felt so tired "_I why do I feel exhausted?_" he asked himself. Taking a deep breath in he readjusted his body's structur internally burining what he found to be the cause of his drowsiness. The process was somewhat painful though he didn't show it, to Tskune it felt as though his insides were being incinerated and thend sown together. At laasst he let out a breath once he was done finding himself fully revitalised. It had taken the majority of the day to locate the cause. Tskune suspected that someone had tried to do something to him

"_It seems you are truly capable indeed_" a deep grating voice spoke.

Tskune quickly scanned the area unable to find the source he wondered if the owner was invisible or if only he could here it as Moka and Kurumu seemed to be in discussion and did not here it.

"_That is a good guess_" the voice spoke. "_but the truth is somewhat more complicated. As could figure out._"

"_Are you inside my head?_" Tskune mentally asked.

"_One would suppose, or is it that you are inside my head and have not realised it_" the voice answered cryptically.

"_I think I would know if this wasn't real_" Tskune replied dryly.

The voice laughed at him "_yes I guess you could but perhaps you are not understanding what I said_" it answered.

"_I take it you are saying that you are the real owner of this body?_" Tskune asked.

"_How on Gaia did you get that but for someone of your intelligence that is somewhat a logical assumption to come to, but no from the way you see it I am inside your head and from the way I see it you are in mine_" it explained.

"Y_ou don't seem to happy about that?_" Tskune stated.

"_To be honest no, now imagining waking up one day to find that nothing around is familiar and that you are surrounded by weaklings_" it asked. "_On top of that the body that you are in you have no control over and that you find out that someone else is in there with you_" it added.

"_You have a point_" Tskune noted "_who are you?_" he asked.

"_I suppose you won't know me but I will tell you you and I are linked bound by blood an essence_" It answered.

"_You are avoiding the question, stop being dramatic and get on with it_" Tskune stated.

The voice made a noise what could have passed for a snort "_for a bastard version of myself you are very arrogant but then again you still posses my power that you inherited._"

"_Bastard, inherited no that is new I never knew anything about my biological parents_" Tskune stated intrigued.

"_Better that you don't you have too many after all the ones who's flesh and essence made you are many far too many_" the voice answered.

"_Get on with it_" Tskune snarled

"_I can see the resemblance_" the voice stated. "_very well I am the corrupt soul wrought from terra behold my quelling impurity, I purge all like to beckon the ultimate fate behold my magnificence I am the mighty Chaos, Omega's Squire to the lofty heavens_" Chaos's answere was full of unneeded flare and self-importance.

"_Okay, you didn't have to be so dramatic about it_" Tskune stated.

"_Also since you were made by my essence you may have the honour of calling me father or dad_" Chaos added.

Tskune resisted the urge to roll his eyes "_great I've got something akin to a horseman of the apocalypse inside my head that is my sire, just great and I can't even think think without him hearing me_" he thought.

"_The link goes both way's I am just able to not think and remain blank_" Chaos stated.

"great you might as well be a god" Tskune stated sarcastically.

"_maybe I already am"_ Chaos said_ "given my name I would be the God of._"

"_Chaos_" Tskune finished for him.

"_No_" Chaos responded irritated. "_That would be far to arrogant, too simple and far too expected. No I would be the God of Discord_" Chaos stated.

"_Wouldn't your boss Omega be the God?_" Tskune asked.

"_No Omega is the ultimate form of life well he was supposed to be before I defeated him_" Chaos corrected.

"_So you beat this Omega guy?_" Tskune asked cynically.

"_Yes ad no"_ Choas answered_ "while I could have beat him my incarnation Vincent Valentine was the one, who did using my power by the way_" he explained

"_you can be controlled_" Tskune asked disbelievingly.

"_Only with the Protomateria but don't worry it is safe with Vincen_t" Chaoos answered "_Look a scream from the girl who woke me up I suggest you be a good boy and help her_" Chaos suggested. "_on second thought I will_" he stated before he took control.

"_arsehole by the way we aren't allowed to kill people here_" Tskune stated.

"_Thats_ _fine with me I'll only maim them for life_" Chaos answered.

* * *

Moka and Kurumu just saw Tskune stand up and transform Moka had seen that transformation once before when her sealed self had gone up against it. "what is Tskune doing?" she asked.

"So this is what my form looks like it seems to have been bastardised by Bahumat's and Jenova's as well" 'Tskune' stated before he vanished. In a burst of speed while taking flight.

"What just happened?" Kurumu asked unsure of what just transpired.

"I don't know but perhaps Tskune is going to hurt someone, he did say that in his other forms his is not as gentle so mayber he is going to hurt Yukari" Moka stated.

"Yukari why would he hurt her?" Kurumu asked.

"yesterday all the things that happened to him were because of Yukari" Moka answered.

"and how exactly do you know that?" Kurumu answered no believing her.

"when I asked him yesterday he told me that is the type of person that Tskune is" Moka stated before running in the direction that 'Tskune' had flown off in. "I hope he doesn't do anything that he will regret" she thought.

* * *

Yukari Sendo was in a tight situation her class representative had cornered her whit his friends and they had transformed and broken her wand. "lets see how well you do without your magic you eyesore" the lizardman stated as he opened his jaws impossibly wide "lets eat her".

Suddenly dark red and gold impact smashed him aside sending the lizard ma flying and landing in a broken heap it didn't seem as if he would be getting up any time soon. "What a pain" Tskune stated "after all the display he put he only was able too take one hit" then suddenly the feeling around Tskune became even more deadly.

"But I guess smashing weaklings is satisfying in its own right" 'Tskune' stated in a much darker and dangerous voice. Chaos was not able to fully control his actions but they did have some measure of share control it resulted in that both of them spoke aloud no matter what. Which Chaos didn't mind as long as he got to stretch his legs "Oh yes" Chaos hissed "this will be good sport."

Yukari could only stare in utmost horror and fascination at him "_this is Tskune's true form_" she thought as he laid waste to the remaining lizardmenn"_is he some kind of Vampire?_" She asked herself.

"That is offensive" Chaos snapped at her. "that I Chaos could be mistaken for a creature as lowly as Vampire, revolting."

"Get over it" Tskune said. "They see the power, they see your appearance they see the fangs and they think Vampire, get over it" Tskune snarled.

Chaos snorted "fine" he stated" by the way little witch" he said as he walked menacingly (well anything Choas does is menacing).

"Tskune stop don't hurt her" Moka siad as she caught up to him with Kurumu they were out of breathe and panting.

"I does the debris" Chaos gstured to the Liardmen's twitching broken bodies "make it look as if I was going to harm her not that anything can stop me" he stated.

"Tskune why are you acting like this and why is your voice strange?" Moka asked.

"I am not acting strange" Tskune answered.

"My voice is always like this Vampire" Chaos answered.

"Do you have multiple personalities" Yukari asked somewhat terrified.

"What no" both voices answered simultaneously.

"That is weird" Kurumu stated.

"Tell me about it Tskune said.

Chaos sighed "I think I will have to explain.

One lengthy conversation later. "So I woke your old man up when I tried to curse you" Yukari asked trying to verify everything. And staring at Tskune after he had reverted to his human form.

"Yes" Tskune answered.

"You tried to curse him, you need more training" Chaos stated shaking his/Tksune's head.

"So you need Yukari to undo what she did?" Moka asked.

"Yes" Tskune answered.

"No" Chaos corrected.

"Can you to make up your minds" Kurumu shouted.

"My mind is made up" both of them said in unison.

"Don't do that its creepy" Kurumu stated.

"What I thought this was Capser Scare school, or something corny like that" Chaos stated.

"There goes my childhood" Tskune muttered bitterly.

"Fine I will withdraw for now but tomorrow is another day" Chaos said as he retreated into Tksune's subconsciousness.

"There goes my adolescence" Tskune muttered bitterly again.

"I think you have lost enough for one lifetime" Yukari stated as she gave Tskune a hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" Tskune asked.

"I was lonely, I thought that I was all alone, I didn't know that others had it hard" she said. "from now on I'm not going to be selfish like that" Yukari said with a smile. "Will all of you be my friends?" she asked.

As Moka ans Kurumu answered Tskune thought. "_When I said that mine was a special existence this was not what I meant._"

* * *

Once again a silver haired messiah complex Calamity sneezed "I have a feeling that someone is quoting me again" he said as his reptilian eyes followed possibilities through the life stream. "I will find you" he stated.

* * *

**And there it is How did you like it I PM or REview if you have any suggestions that you think would be good. Also I am looking for a Beta for My Tsviet of Steel Crossover if any of you can do that it would be great**


	4. Calamity and Discord

**Hey guys here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_Then later... I began to think I was different... that I was different from those immature kids._"—Cloud talking to Tifa about his childhood

* * *

Tsukune Aono sighed as he put down the phone. He had been using one of the dorms lobby phones. "I wish they weren't so overbearing" he said to himself. He had just spent five minutes convincing his mother and father not to come and visit. "They'll probably get eaten and that is not good at all?" he thought dryly that was most probably the case.

"They are not your real parents anyhow so it shouldn't bother you" Chaos stated.

To Tsukune it seemed as if the self-proclaimed harbinger of the apocalypse had an opinion on everything. "I don't know if you can understand but they're still the ones who raised me" he stated.

"You're still young" Chaos stated. "Let loose your inhibitions and embrace that which is your dark side" it instructed.

Tsukune sighed "like I am going to take advice from the likes of you" he stated.

Tsukune turned around sharply at the sound of a startled squeal. Standing behind him was Moka Akashiya, cheerful as even with her usual sunny disposition. "did I scare you Tsukune?" Moka asked cheerfully it eemed that that had been her intention. Though there didn't seem to be any malicious intent behind it.

"She would be scared if she knew that your reaction would have been to strike her" Chaos commented wryly.

Completely ignoring Chaos Tsukune asked her "Moka can you please tell me what you are doing here?"

Moka seemed to have mischievous look about her as she answered. "Well It is time to feed so I am down to the cafeteria to grab something to bite.

"Feed on me little vampire and you'll be in a world of unimaginable pain and you will find yourself being the one that is fed upon" Chaos snarled in his deep grating voice. Causing Tsukune to bare his teeth that had morphed into fangs.

These partial transformations that Chaos seemed to enjoy doing were somewhat irritating "Shut up geezer" Tsukune sighed "please don't talk like that Moka, this 'old man' of mine is prone to wilful misinterpretation"

"I'll never get used to that" Moka stated. "Anyway who were you talking to?" she asked.

"My mother/ the meat that he adopted him fool" Tsukune and Chaos said simultaneously.

Moka was sensible enough to pay more attention to Tsukune when Chaos was trying to talk over him. "That was your mother on the phone" Moka said "How sweet I would really like to meet your parents someday and see what your home looks like." she stated rather cheerfully.

"I was adopted remember" Tsukune reminded her. "My parents don't know what I am."

"Oh I guess that is right" Moka said a bit sadly. "Though I would enjoy the company of your family they seem like good people."

First entering the cafeteria and finding a seat the two sat down with their trays that they had collected with some food served on it. "I don't know" Tskune said as if he was talking to himself "maybe".

Moka always felt confused sometimes the being that called itself Chaos within him talked openly but only when addressing someone else. When it was just Talking to Tsukune she had no idea what it was saying to him. Though recently when her friend was annoyed his glowing sapphire eyes would flash scarlet. "I wonder what it is like having another person to talk to inside your head?" Moka asked herself.

"You already do naive one" he inner self reminded she sounded a bit irritated at being forgotten.

"Oh right I'm sorry I forgot about you" Moka answered.

"Who?" Tsukune asked before he remember "Oh you're talking to your inner self" he stated.

"Ah, yes sorry about that Tsukune" Moka apologised.

"No worries as long as she doesn't do anything to you its fine" Tsukune replied.

"You know Tsukune I have been feeling a little off lately" Moka admitted.

"Something wrong?" her friend asked.

"I don't know" Moka answered "Oh, I bet its because I haven't sucked your blood in so long" She stated. Getting up she asked as she walked over to him "Please let me suck your blood"

"Do you really?/ No desist or I will exterminate you" was Tsukune's and Chaos's reply.

"Come one just one bite please" Moka pleaded.

"When I said that mine was a special existence this was not what I meant" Tskune thought.

Chaos's chuckles sounded like the rumbling of thunder inside of his mind "Special it is indeed you have no idea how right you are you poor soul" Omega's squire commented.

* * *

Close by on the immaterial plane a white haired calamity with no sanity sneezed. "I've found you now, my brother" it stated. "all those who are bound by mothers mimetic legacy are connected. As such you are no such exception." The monster continued following the paths. "Strange every worlds lifestream that I have past seems to be unused. This one seems to almost non-existent" he commented. "No matter it makes no difference. I can see him now shining like a beacon" Quickly and quietly the White haired once hero and decorated war veteran made his way to his 'brother'.

* * *

The Headmaster of Yokai Academy looked up and narrowed his eyes. "It was just for a second but I thought that I sensed a vast and evil presence entering this world" he thought. For one as powerful as he was sensing something of such magnitude should have been child's play yet for this creature or whatever it was he was barely able to sense it. "Perhaps it just my imagination or perhaps it is real I can't get a trace of it so I will just have to wait for it to surface." he concluded and then resumed what he had been previously doing. "Though I should maintain a lookout in case of anything happening." he added before setting up wards that allowed him to view the academy's grounds. "My, my" he chuckled in an intimidating manner "it seems as if that boy is a magnet to trouble it seems."

Tsukune had had a sense of foreboding ever since club activities had started. Even Chaos was constantly on edge though the self proclaimed God of discord refused to reveal why. It had become near the end of club activities when they were handing out the newspapers when he saw something unusual. Shoving people aside as if they owned the place students wearing black blazers and a white armband around their arms. "Who are they?" Tsukune thought unimpressed. The sense of foreboding that he had had vanishing now that a distraction had formed.

"Aw crap run it the Black Suits" Ginie Morioka the club president complained.

"My apologies but who are they?" Tsukune asked the werewolf.

"You don't know" Gin exclaimed. "They are the Yokai academy Guardians the Public Safety Commission" his upper-class-man explained.

"From the way that you've said it either they have busted you for you lecherous tendencies or they're a bunch of control freaks who abuse their power" Tskune stated deadpanning at Gin.

Gin sighed "Its a bit of both actually" the werewolf admitted.

At the front of them was a young man with long blonde hair gold eyes, dots for eyebrows and an insufferable smug smirk on his face that made Tsukune desire to tear it off. "You and me both" Chaos agreed. The demon made a noise in the back of his mid that sounded like licking his teeth.

The said blonde gave a polite bow "Salutations I am Kuyō the manager of the public safety commission" he introduced himself. "Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"The last guy who said salutations in your hearing you put in hospital" Chaos commented with a morbid sense of humour. It seemed as if he was relishing the chance of violence

"Public safety commission?" Moka thought. "Public safety so you're the ones responsible for maintaining the peace in the academy, what can we do for you?" she asked. But Gin slipped in front of her giving her a look and placing an arm in front of her to tell get back as it didn't appear safe. "Gine Sempai?" Moka asked confused at his actions.

"So you're the newspaper club" Kuyō stated. "Your work is quite good however, who gave you permission to publish these contents?" he asked. "We don't recall having inspected these contents."

It was at this moment when Tsukune decided to intervene. Kuyō was about to kick the table over when Tsukune informed him. "It just so happens that they were inspected."

Kuyō turned to look at Tsukune sizing him up "While he doesn't look like much I still have feeling that I couldn't take whatever he is on" Kuyō admitted to himself much to his own shame. "Do you know what disorder you're creating?" he asked calm and composed as he believed with Tskune that being aggressive was not going to go anywhere good. "I have heard rumours that he can effortlessly take others down and I have confirmed reports to how he effortlessly beat that miscreant Saizou Komiya down I might be stronger but it is best not to take a chance" Kuyō decided. "As the public safety commission it is our duty to maintain order."

"You here that chaos I found your natural enemy here" Tskune commented.

"This child is nothing more than a fly I suggest we swat him and be done with it" the self-proclaimed god of discord replied.

"So if you desire to perform axtivities you need permission from us without fail" Kuyō finished.

"I don't recall that being a rule" Tsukune sad in a friendly demeanour.

One of the girls standing next to Kuyō a girl with spat something at him. "The newspaper club is fool of low lives as usual" she said. She was taken aback when what she had spat at Tsukune hit her instead. It appeared as if he had caught it and thrown it back at her consequently it had hit her square in the face..

"I'm sorry" Tsukune apologised mockingly. "But didn't that mass of webs belong to you?" he asked.

"This person definitely isn't average to say the least" Kuyō thought. Looking at the enraged member of the public safety commission he thought. "I hope you aren't doing what I think your going to do Keito" he said barely even a whisper.

If Keito had heard him she didn't respond more enraged at what Tsukune had just done "Why how dare you!" she exclaimed and tried to strike him.

Tskune just sidestepped her and delivered a chop to the back of her neck. "Yokai academy Rule no. 03# Students are not allowed to their powers on the academy's premises. Yokai academy Rule no. 14# Students are not permitted to engage in violent conduct. Yokai academy Rule no. 15# if a student is attacked they are allowed to defend themselves with only the amount of force required." Tsukune stated this as he looked down at her as she lay on the ground "Perhaps you are the one who needs to learn the rules" He taunted.

Keito tried to rise and attack him but just met his extended foot. "what" she exclaimed as she fell down again.

Kicking her aside Tsukune looked Kuyō in the eye transfixing the manger of the public safety commission to the spot "I am in a bad mood" Tsukune stated. "If you wish to try and use force on me I will respond in kind.

Kuyō could have sworn that for a moment he saw Tsukune's eyes turn aquamarine and slitted. "This isn't over" he stated trying to return the glare but coming up short.

"Feel free to try any time you like" Tskune repllied.

Kuyō averted his gaze losing the clash of wills. "very well so be it" he stated before departing. After they had left he turned to Keito and instructed her "Keito maintain surveillance of them to see how they react" said girl who was furious at her embarrassment nodded. "do you understand" Kuyō stated "You are only to observe not interact in anyway, I am also interested in the one named Tsukune Aono." Kuyōs let out a sigh of frustration. "be wary of that one"

Though disappointed Keito responded to Kuyō orders with a "Yes Sir" before departing.

"When I looked into his eyes I felt as if he was going to kill me" Kuyō thought angrily. "How could there be someone stronger than me?" he asked.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?" Gin yelled at Tsukune grabbing him by the collar. "Do you know what you have done?" he asked.

"My guess is that I have directly challenge a group of corrupt students who's goal is to extort money from the student body and enforce their beliefs upon them" Tsukune answered.

Gin let got of Tsukune and face-palmed. "Messing with them is never a good idea" he said. "they are dangerous and powerful"

"So am I" Tsukune answered. And for a brief moment his voice went deeper.

"It's doesn't matter how powerful you are Tskune you cant go up against the Student police "Gin stated before turning to the others "Just burn the newspapers, we can't do anything about it." he stated

"But Sempai what why should e give in to them?" Kurumu asked outraged.

"I don't care we can't face them just burn the damn newspapers." Gin stated before getting to work.

* * *

Out of eyesight Keito smirked smugly satisfied with his response. What she didn't see was Tsukune casting a quick glance over to where she hid and grinning.

Later Tsukune was shadowing Kurumu who had insisted on giving out the newspapers herself. "That Keito should make her move now" he thought.

"Careful boy arrogance and overconfidence can kill" a deep masculine voice warned him.

"I guess your not Chaos" Tsukune commented.

"One would suppose I rather would not be compared to that creature" This new voice admitted.

"Nor would I like to be compared to filth such as yourself" Chaos retorted. "Trash such as yourself should be put down, oh wait that has happened to you no less than five times." he taunted

"I take it you two know each other" Tsukune stated.

"Yes I know of him and he knows of me" The new voice answered.

"Please don't tell me that your also my father" Tsukune commented wryly.

"Is that what Omega's squire told you that he was your father?" the new voice asked. "Well he is right in a sense" it admitted. "Though some of the genetic material that was used to make you was my 'mothers'" the new voice explained.

"So what are we? brothers of some sort?" Tsukune asked.

"Of a sort yes" the new voice answered. "We are both inheritors to mother's mimetic legacy, as such we are both children of the calamity, sons of Jenova" it expanded for him.

"So why are you here instead of this Jenova as you call it?" Tsukune asked.

"All those of us who bears Jenova's cells within them can communicate with each other" The voice explained. "I found you through that link also because you kept on quoting me" it added.

"I get the feeling that my bad mood is because of you trying to exert your influence over me" Tsukune stated.

"It is not necessarily just my influence you see all children of the calamity are prone to be violent and destructive even the ones who reject it" the voice explained.

"Don't trust him" Chaos stated. It seemed as though he had an immense form of hatred at this new entity and it wasn't because this new entity was the symbolism of order

"I don't" Tsukune answered, he had felt it himself the madness that flowed throughout this new being.

"You wound me but then again if our positions were reversed I would do the same" The voice admitted.

"What is your name brother?" Tsukune asked.

"How kind of you to ask" The voice stated. "Most others usually curse my name" Tsukune got the image of a man in his prime well built with long white hair that went down to his shins and aquamarine slitted eyes. The being performed a theatrical bow "You may call me Sephiroth." it stated.

"Why does every being in my mind sound as if they are a harbinger of the apocalypse" Tsukune commented dryly to himself.

* * *

"It appears you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us" Keito stated as she had used her webbing to grab the box of newspapers away from Kurumu. "As I thought I should crush you once and for all here"

"We have never done anything to you" Kurumu stated.

"You are a threat to the order at Yokai academy, and for that crime you will be punished, Any that oppose us will be destroyed" Keito shouted before she was sent flying.

"Isn't it funny?" Tsukune asked. This time he had three voices speaking at the same time. "That you claim to be about justice yet at the end you are the one attacking us." Looking up at the sky then turning his gaze down to Keito he continued "I find that all you are is greedy spoilt child that does not like having thing denied." Tsukune then strted to advance on her.

"What is wrong hasn't he transformed yet?" Kurumu asked herself.

"You have no idea what kind of mistake your making" Keito stated transforming into a spider like form. "You see we of the Public safety commission are allowed to use our powers to protect the peace" she explained.

"You are even uglier than before Tskune answered I thought it not possible" Tsukune commented.

"Why how dare you" Keito exclaimed getting up on all eight of her legs "I am going to drink all of your body fluids prepare yourself" she stated launching herself at Tsukune who merely kicked her aside.

"Is that it?" he asked more amused and bored than anything else. "Surely that isn't the best you can do" he taunted.

"Why you" Keito screamed enraged. "We are the justice and order at this academy you scum to raise your hand against me is a death sentence."

She leapt up at him only to find Tsukune's shoe placed firmly atop her head driving it into the ground. "You are a corrupt husk" he stated. "Living of the welfare of others trying to survive using your status as an excuse" After Tskune said this his eye became red and slitted and his voice became even more unearthly "How dare you speak as if you are justice" he stated kicking her face and sending her flying. In his hand materialised an oversized Nodachi over sixth-feet in length. "Your existence offend me" Tsukune stated before striking her with the blunt side of the blade. Sending Keito flying.

Keito got up suddenly terrified of what she was seeing. "If you oppose us any further you will not get off so easily do you really want that?" she asked.

Tsukune seemed to pay no attention to her and continued to advance on her. "What is it you cherish the most?" he asked. As he started to slice her arachnid limbs off one by one.

"No" Keito screamed in pain.

Tsukune unconcerned continued "I want the pleasure of taking it away from you." and continued to slice of the remaining five arachnid limbs. "Please tell me?" he asked almost pleadingly "I must know"

Keito looked up at him and shuddered. "I won't tell you" she said defiantly but weakly.

"In that case I will take everything from you" Tskune stated lifting her up by her hair so that she was eye level with him. "But I will only take your life after everything else." Tsukune explained beffore throwing her away uncerimoniously. Looking at Kurumu he held said to her "Come it isn't safe alone" and she complied.

* * *

Later after it Tsukune was alone, well not quite. "That was a good combination of your powers though I am displeased that your eyes glowed red" Sephiroth stated

"Interesting you were able to use the power of discord without having to change form interesting only once has this been done before" Chaos stated.

"Not interested" Tsukune replied he wasn't interested in this discussion.

"Please refrain from using that phrase" Sephiroth asked

"Why?" Tsukune asked confused.

"It is the most common phrase the puppet who defeated me uses" Sephiroth explained.

"You were defeated by a puppet?" Tsukune deadpanned.

"Not just an empty puppet but his own puppet a Sephiroth clone defeated him" Chaos expanded for him. "Five times and the first time he was younger than you are and was only a regular human. Also once he became a sephiroth clone he was influenced by Sephiroth and Jenova" the self proclaimed god of discord added.

"You were defeated by yourself" Tsukune stated not sure weather he should b impressed or laughing his eyes out.

"In a way yes" Sephiroth answered. "But hen you put it like that you make me sound clumsy and foolish"

"Oh yes the ever elegant and graceful Sephiroth, clumsy" Chaos taunted.

"Like I need to take that from a being of unimaginable power that was imprisoned by a mere human" Sephiroth retorted.

"That 'mere human' you are referring to gave birth to you" Chaos snorted "Show some respect."

"She is not my mother nor is she his" Sephiroth answered.

"Can both of you stop arguing your pointless dribble is going to give me a headache" Tsukune mentally roared. After voicing some protest both the calamity and the demonic like creature acquiesced to his demand. "That is much better" he said to himself. "Though I don't think that a being like Kuyō will take this lying down" he thought. "I better be on guard for myself and the others" as much as he hated to admit Tsukune had grown somewhat fond of all of them.

* * *

"You're joking right?" Yukari Sendo exclaimed. "There is no way Tskune would do that even if he was protecting you from that corrupt member of the public safety commission."

"Whether you believe it or not Tsukune is my fated one so it is natural that he would do anything to defend me" Yukari stated smugly. "Though he was a bit excessively violent" she thought.

"Don't you remember what he said earlier" Gin stated coming from behind them. "He told them that if they tried to use force he would respond in kind. Man things are going to get real difficult" Gin stated.

"You know something we don't?" Moka asked. All the other members were still irritated at Gin's defeatist attitude against the public safety commission.

"It happened last year and that is all I am going to say about it." Gin answered before walking out of the clubroom.

"What's got his buttons pushed?" Kurumu asked irritably.

"Tsukune was acting a bit strange" Moka admitted to herself "What could be wrong?"

"Naive one he is dealing with having rather talkative beings inside his head and is most likely fighting for control" Moka's inner self chided her.

"How do you know that?" Moka asked.

"I am no fool there were three beings sentient in his form besides himself when yesterday there were only two" inner Moka explained.

"Wait three wasn't there only that thing that called itself chaos besides Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"The other one is dormant as if it asleep the new one is similar to Tsukune though I did sense and unbearable madness to it" the inner Moka stated.

Moka nodded "So that's the reason why. Tsukune is having people talk inside his head right?"

It seemed as though the inner Moka sighed. "That is true and I commend you for finding that out but"

"But what?" Moka asked confused.

"You have spoken the last few things out loud" her inner self explained.

"Oh" Moka said bringing her hand up to her mouth blushing in embarrassment. Around her Yukari and Kurumu gave her confused looks.

"I didn't know that Moka-chan had an imaginary friend" Yukari stated.

* * *

Meanwhile in the public safety commission headquarters Kuyō was very displeased. "What Keito was defeated!" he exclaimed enraged. "The newspaper club really intends to defy us don't they remember what happened last year?" he asked. The question was more to himself than anyone else. "Fine I will crush them myself" he stated.

"You need to ease up Kuyō" Hokuto Kaneshiro stated.

"What do you want trash?" Kuyō asked. Hokuto was the head of a group that had called itself ANT-THESIS "someone who seeks to destroy the schools system should know better than to come here" he snarled.

Hokuto was not unnerved. "Why I just hear you were planning to take on Tsukune Aono" he stated.

"And what does it have to do with you?" Kuyō asked again his tolerance for scum like Hokuto was waning.

"Well you see I just so happen to know something interesting about Tsukune" Hokuto stated.

"Out with it" Kuyō demanded.

"Now, now you may not like what you hear" Hokuto replied.

"Enough out with it before I visit justice upon you" Kuyō threatened.

"Very well as you wish" Hokuto answered with a mocking bow "You see Tsukune Aono is something akin to a god" he stated.

"Are you making fun of me" Kuyō snarled enraged.

"No you see his power is strong enough to effect even the headmaster very badly" Hokuto said outside he maintained the veneer of calm but on the inside he was rather nervous.

"How so?" Kuyō asked.

"Well you see a little while ago there in the human world were everyone who went into this particular town would experience certain nightmares." Hokuto stated. "Now you see The headmaster being who he is went to investigate it and he too succumbed but not before he found the source" Hokuto explained.

"Tsukune Aono" Kuyō said clenching his fist.

Seeing that it was best to leave Hokuto departed. "_I wonder what will happen now?_" he thought to himself

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it please review or PM me if there is anything you would like to add or if you have any ideas**


End file.
